Tu te souviens ?
by Tashiya
Summary: Shido et Kazuki discutent.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic Get Backers écrite pour ma soeur. Je ne suis pas trop la série donc peut-être qu'il y aura des incohérences... mais le but était de réfléchir sur la relation de nos deux personnages favoris : j'ai nommé Shido et Kazuki. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Titre: **Tu te souviens ?

**Auteur : **Tashiya, certains d'entre vous me connaissent peut-être. J'ai écrit du Naruto, Dark Angel et Harry Potter (comment ça je me fais de la pub ?)

**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne sont pas à moi

**Personnages : **Shido et Kazuki. Ma soeur m'avait demandé d'en faire un couple mais je tenais à ce que ça reste crédible donc c'est surtout sous l'angle d'une profonde amitié. Les fans de yaoi peuvent voir une très légère romance s'il en ont envie.

**Résumé : **Kazuki et Shido discutent... et se souviennent de ce qui a fait de leur relation une amitié si particulière.

* * *

**"Tu te souviens ?"**

Fûchôin Kazuki baille avec nonchalance et lance un regard en coin au jeune homme qui est allongé un peu plus loin au pied d'un arbre, les mains derrière la tête. Ses cheveux noirs hirsutes sont retenus par un large bandana kaki mais quelques mèches tombent sur son visage aux traits volontaires. Il a les yeux fermés et le soulèvement régulier de son torse indique à Kazuki qu'il dort. Ce dernier a un petit sourire. Même endormi, Fuyuki Shido arbore toujours un air contrarié, crispé, comme si les ennuis de la vie réelle – à savoir, pour ne citer que lui, un certain Mido Ban – le poursuivaient jusque dans ses rêves. Kazuki ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant à quoi pourrait bien ressembler un tel rêve. Ban et Shido ne se sont jamais entendus et il doute qu'ils arrivent jamais à le faire ; ils sont bien trop différents. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux lisses tripote machinalement le grelot doré accroché à une de ses mèches. _A moins qu'ils ne soient justement trop semblables… _

Il pousse un léger soupir et étire ses jambes avec élégance puis jette un regard autour de lui. Ils sont dans le grand jardin qui borde la maison de Madoka, la petite amie de Shido, assis – ou allongé dans le cas de Shido – sous un large saule pleureur. De hauts arbres majestueux implantés à des distances soigneusement calculées apportent une ombre rafraîchissante bienvenue en cette fin d'été. L'herbe est tendre et glisse doucement sous les doigts. De là où il se trouve, Kazuki entend le bruit cristallin et régulier de l'eau de la fontaine à l'entrée du parc. C'est un son apaisant même s'il ne couvre pas tout à fait le grondement lointain des voitures. Il ferme un moment les yeux et savoure la brise tiède sur son visage. Il comprend mieux pourquoi Shido passe tant de temps dans ce jardin. Il y règne une atmosphère apaisante qui doit faire du bien au fougueux jeune homme qu'est son ami et bien que plus modéré depuis qu'il fréquente Madoka, Shido n'est pas encore assez « calmé » pour accepter de s'installer dans une maison, aussi belle soit-elle.

Tout à coup, au milieu du relatif silence de l'après-midi, le doux son d'un violon s'élève. Kazuki rouvre les yeux et regarde en direction de la maison. La fenêtre de la chambre de Madoka est ouverte. La mélodie est légère, joyeuse, incroyablement harmonieuse. Par curiosité, Kazuki se retourne vers Shido. Un seul coup d'œil suffit à lui dire que son ami est réveillé et attentif. Ses yeux sont toujours clos et sa respiration toujours régulière mais Kazuki le connaît depuis trop longtemps pour être dupe. Cette expression de sérénité, Shido ne l'a qu'en présence de Madoka ou lorsqu'il entend la mélodie de son violon. Kazuki sent une vague de regret monter en lui à cette constatation mais il chasse rapidement cette pensée et se laisse bercer par la musique. Il est venu pour discuter avec Shido mais il ne le fera pas tant que Madoka jouera, sachant de toutes façons que son ami ne lui répondrait pas s'il le faisait maintenant.

Le violon cesse dix minutes plus tard environ. Kazuki s'allonge à plat ventre face à Shido, un brin d'herbe entre ses doigts fins et agiles et la tête appuyée sur sa main gauche. Shido n'a toujours pas bougé mais l'expression fermée est revenue et son souffle est moins harmonieux. Kazuki attend encore quelques minutes puis il décide que son ami a eu assez de temps pour se réaccoutumer au silence et se redresse :

- Shido… appelle-t-il doucement.

Il n'obtient pas de réponse dans un premier temps puis un vague grognement lui parvient.

- Mmh…

Kazuki sourit, attendri. Il y a longtemps que les manières bourrues de Shido ne le vexent plus et au fond, ces bougonnements font tellement partie du personnage que sans eux, Shido ne serait plus Shido.

- Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?

Cette fois, il obtient une réaction plus marquée. Shido ouvre un œil et lui jette un regard à la fois perplexe et ennuyé.

- C'est quoi cette question ? demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Evidemment que je m'en souviens.

- Je me demandais juste quel souvenir tu gardais de cet épisode, répond Kazuki, une expression espiègle sur son visage fin.

Shido a une espèce de haussement d'épaules indifférent et tourne la tête sans répondre mais Kazuki capte le sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Il sourit aussi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_- Jubei, tu as encore triché. La prochaine fois, je te tue, t'entends ?_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas triché._

_- Je t'ai vu. Tu as engagé le combat avant que Kazuki ait donné le signal. _

_- Hein ?!! N'importe quoi._

_- Ça va, cherche pas d'excuse. Je t'ai vu, je te dis._

_- Tu me fais chier, Toshiki…_

_A quelques mètres de là, Kazuki essuie le sang de son visage et de ses bras avec des gestes à la fois nets et élégants. Il soupire en entendant ses deux amis se disputer. Le courant a du mal à passer entre Jubei et Uryu, c'est incontestable. Le jeune homme n'ignore pas qu'il est lui-même la cause d'une bonne partie de leur rivalité et cette pensée le désole. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il avait vu les choses quand il a engagé Uryu. _

_- T'es qu'un lâche de toutes façons, Jubei, crache encore Toshiki. T'hésites pas à attaquer les gens par derrière. Vachement courageux de ta part._

_- Si c'est pour protéger Kazuki, ça m'est complètement égal, vois-tu ?_

_Kazuki ferme les yeux et se passe une main sur le visage. En face de Jubei, Toshiki grimace avec animosité._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour protéger Kazuki, moi. _

_- Ben voyons…_

_- La vérité, c'est que t'es indigne de traîner avec lui. Tu ne mérites même pas de lui lécher les bottes._

_- Répète un peu !!_

_- Ça suffit._

_Kazuki s'est retourné vers ses deux amis. Il n'a pas élevé le ton mais Jubei et Toshiki se taisent aussitôt. Kazuki soupire. Il n'est pas en colère, ni même agacé. Tout au plus est-il vaguement las, un peu triste aussi. Il ignore si c'est la bonne attitude à avoir. _

_- Uryu, commence-t-il avec lenteur et l'autre tressaille aussitôt, tu es un élément précieux et je t'apprécie beaucoup. Mais si tu traites encore Jubei de lâche, je ne te le pardonnerai pas._

_Toshiki rougit et se mord les lèvres. Il hoche la tête mais ses mâchoires sont serrées._

_- Et toi, Jubei, reprend Kazuki, je comprends que tu aies été vexé mais je voudrais aussi que tu cesses de t'énerver dès qu'il s'agit de moi. _

_Le ton est volontairement doux et conciliant. Jubei croise les bras et regarde ailleurs. Il finit par acquiescer lui aussi._

_- Ça me fait de la peine que vous vous disputiez sans arrêt, poursuit Kazuki, toujours avec douceur. Nous sommes amis, vous vous souv… _

_Un éclat de rire rauque et grave s'élève juste au dessus d'eux, lui coupant net la parole. Les trois hommes lèvent la tête en même temps. Kazuki fronce les sourcils. Accroupie au sommet d'un poteau électrique, une silhouette sombre les domine de toute sa hauteur. Un corbeau est perché sur son épaule._

_- Bravo, ricane une voix d'homme aussitôt suivie de clappements de mains comme s'il applaudissait. Joli mélodrame, très émouvant !_

_Kazuki ne répond pas. Dans sa tête, le voyant « danger » vient de s'enclencher._

_- T'es qui toi ? le harangue Toshiki. Amène-toi et viens nous parler en face si la notion de fierté te dit quelque chose._

_Nouvel éclat de rire puis l'homme se laisse tomber au sol et se réceptionne souplement. Kazuki l'examine avec attention. Il est grand, peut-être 1m90, plutôt musclé vu la largeur de ses épaules et de son torse. Ses cheveux sont longs, sales et coiffés avec un bandana gris. Une odeur de transpiration et de bête fauve se dégage de lui. Il a piètre allure avec ses vêtements déchirés mais quelque chose dans son assurance et son regard direct empêche les trois Fûga de sourire. Aucune peur n'émane de lui. Et il y a autre chose… quelque chose de primitif, de sauvage… Kazuki plisse ses yeux. Ce n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. _

_Le nouveau venu lui lance un regard torve puis dévisage ses deux amis._

_- On se dispute les faveurs de la gonzesse, les mecs ? ironise-t-il._

_Kazuki cille. Jubei et Toshiki bondissent d'indignation._

_- Retire ça tout de suite ou je te bute, gronde le deuxième, les traits déformés par la haine._

_- Laisse-nous le tuer, Kazuki, ajoute Jubei qui a déjà sorti ses aiguilles._

_Ils sont tous les deux à deux doigts d'attaquer, Kazuki le voit, le sent, le sait. La probabilité qu'ils le tuent est élevée mais ils ignorent qui est cet homme, quel est son style de combat et il n'est pas question de risquer leur vie dans une attaque stérile. Il fait un pas en avant et fait signe à Toshiki et Jubei de reculer. Puis il s'adresse à l'inconnu._

_- Quel est ton nom ? demande-t-il en prenant soin de donner à sa voix une inflexion neutre._

_- En quoi ça te regarde ? lui réplique l'autre tout en caressant le corbeau toujours perché sur son épaule._

_- Tu te trouves sur le territoire des Fûga dont je suis le leader, répond Kazuki. Je ne te veux aucun mal mais si tu as des intentions belliqueuses envers nous ou que tu refuses de respecter nos règles, je serai obligé de te tuer. Réponds, s'il te plait : quel est ton nom ?_

_Pour toute réponse, l'homme se met à rire de nouveau. Il rit longtemps. Derrière lui, Kazuki sent Jubei et Toshiki bouillir de rage. Enfin, le rire cesse. _

_- Tu parles drôlement bien, fillette, dit-il en souriant. Que fait une fille de sang noble dans un endroit pareil ?_

_- Je suis un homme._

_Les yeux de l'autre s'écarquillent un instant puis redeviennent rieurs._

_- Sans rire. Dommage…_

_Et il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres par provocation. Kazuki se raidit. Derrière lui, Jubei et Toshiki bondissent. Un violent courant d'air fouette la joue de Kazuki et il a à peine le temps de penser que Uryu est passé à l'action que déjà, des aiguilles fusent vers l'homme au corbeau. Au même moment, un sifflement étrange retentit dans l'air. Le doux tintement des grelots se fait entendre une fraction de seconde plus tard. Il y a une grosse explosion, suivie d'un nuage de poussière puis le silence revient. Lentement, la fumée se dissipe et révèle les quatre combattants dans une situation précaire qu'ils n'avaient probablement prévue ni les uns ni les autres._

_D'un bras, l'inconnu a bloqué l'attaque de Toshiki et son autre main, désormais ornée de griffes acérées, se trouve à quelques millimètres de la gorge de Jubei. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne la transperce pas est le fil à peine visible enroulé autour de son poignet que Kazuki maintient fermement en arrière. Mais le plus incongru réside surtout dans la présence de dizaines de corbeaux qui volettent à présent autour d'eux, très proches et l'œil aux aguets. L'un d'entre eux s'est accroché à la chemise de Toshiki et a posé son bec contre la nuque du jeune homme. Un autre est à deux doigts de crever un œil à Jubei. Il y a un court silence puis l'inconnu se tourne vers Kazuki. Ce dernier le voit tester la solidité du fil puis visiblement renoncer._

_- Pas mal, lui sourit l'homme au bandana. Tu es rapide, je le reconnais. _

_- Merci, répond froidement Kazuki._

_- Malheureusement, vous êtes perdants. Il fait un signe du menton vers les corbeaux. Un son de ma part et ils vous tuent. Je ne bluffe pas, leur bec est vraiment très acéré. Tu es prêt à parier la vie de ton ami là-dessus ? ajoute-t-il en désignant Toshiki._

_Kazuki se contente de sourire. Il n'a pas remarqué. _

_- Si tu siffles tes corbeaux, tu perds ta main droite, réplique-t-il. Crois-moi, si je le veux, mes fils te découperont comme du beurre. Quant à risquer la vie de Toshiki, je crois que tu nous sous-estimes. Tes corbeaux ne nous toucheront pas, ni moi, ni Toshiki ou Jubei. S'ils bougent ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, ils finissent découpés._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Oui._

_Les deux hommes se dévisagent longuement. Ils n'ont peur ni l'un ni l'autre. Kazuki est calme. Tout ceci n'est qu'un test. Si son adversaire est intelligent – et Kazuki en est convaincu – il aura compris qu'il est coincé et il ne tentera rien. L'affrontement visuel se prolonge et l'inconnu ne bouge toujours pas. Mais il ne sourit pas non plus. Kazuki sourit intérieurement. Il a gagné._

_Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, les traits de l'homme se détendent. Sans quitter Kazuki des yeux, il fait un vague geste de la main et lentement, ses griffes se rétractent, libérant ainsi la gorge de Jubei. Le jeune maître des aiguilles se redresse avec lenteur. Kazuki relâche alors la pression sur son fil et enlève les fils qui paralysent les deux corbeaux à l'intérieur du cercle mais il ne retire pas son bouclier extérieur. Une fois Toshiki libéré et les corbeaux disparus, les derniers fils réintègrent le grelot. Kazuki le raccroche à ses cheveux et fait face à l'inconnu. _

_- Quel est ton nom ? demande-t-il pour la troisième fois._

_- Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, dis-moi, réplique l'autre avec un sourire vulgaire. Je t'intéresse à ce point, fillette ? _

_Kazuki ne répond pas. L'inconnu lui lance un regard étrange et soudain, il disparaît et en un battement de paupières, se retrouve derrière Kazuki. Son odeur enveloppe le jeune homme qui se raidit mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, l'homme appuie une griffe recourbée contre sa gorge._

_- On verra quand tu seras un homme, chuchote-t-il à l'oreille de Kazuki. Un vrai._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kazuki sourit à ce souvenir. A l'époque, et même s'il ne l'avait pas montré à Jubei et Toshiki, il avait été piqué au vif par les remarques de Shido. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas su expliquer pourquoi. Shido n'avait pas été le premier et encore moins le dernier à le prendre pour une femme et jusqu'ici, Kazuki n'a jamais cherché à nier ou à fuir son androgynie, mais ce jour là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait éprouvé une certaine frustration à être aussi féminin.

- Dieu merci, tu t'es un peu arrangé depuis, ricane Shido qui a désormais les yeux bien ouverts comme pour mieux rappeler à lui ses souvenirs.

Kazuki ne s'étonne pas que son ami ait deviné ce à quoi il pensait. Bien des années se sont écoulées depuis cette première rencontre. Si on leur avait dit à ce moment là qu'ils deviendraient plus tard de très proches amis, ils en auraient certainement ri. Shido aurait ri. Lui aurait manifesté une curiosité polie mais n'aurait pas pris la nouvelle au sérieux. Comme quoi…

- Tu n'étais qu'un gamin pas encore dépucelé qui jouait au grand chef, continue Shido. Il fallait que je te remette un peu à ta place.

- Et toi, tu as appris l'hygiène, réplique Kazuki avec légèreté. Tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis qu'on se connaît, ta vie sociale s'est améliorée ? J'ai une bonne influence sur toi.

- La ferme, bougonne Shido.

Ils se taisent de nouveau et le même nom leur vient à l'esprit : Amano Ginji. Sans lui, ils seraient probablement devenus ennemis. Kazuki entortille machinalement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Suite à leur première rencontre, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir Shido de son esprit. Pas parce qu'il l'avait traité de femme inoffensive ou même parce qu'il avait eu le dernier mot lors de leur affrontement mais plutôt à cause de cette sensation de malaise qu'il avait ressentie quand Shido s'était matérialisé dans son dos. Il s'était senti terriblement vulnérable, à la merci de la sauvagerie du jeune homme et cela, il ne l'avait pas l'accepté. Derrière son apparence féminine, Kazuki restait un homme et avait tout de même une certaine opinion de lui-même ; c'était cette même fierté que Shido avait piétinée allégrement et sans aucun scrupule. Il en avait conçu beaucoup de frustration, tant et si bien que lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés, il n'avait pas éprouvé de satisfaction, seulement une profonde colère, et les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles n'avaient rien arrangé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_- Je refuse, déclare Kazuki._

_- C'est mort, renchérit Shido._

_Tous les deux se tiennent à environ cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, Ginji au milieu. Le jeune homme blond vient de leur faire part de son intention de faire d'eux un des tandems de sa garde rapprochée._

_- S'il vous plait, les gars… soupire Ginji. Je ne vous demande pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde…_

_- Ça tombe bien, le coupe Shido, je ne veux pas de meilleur ami._

_- Et en ce qui me concerne, j'en ai déjà un, ajoute Kazuki, fermement décidé à ne pas se laisser embarquer dans une combine impliquant l'homme en face de lui._

- … _simplement de coopérer, termine Ginji comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu._

_- Je refuse de coopérer avec une tapette._

_- Et moi avec un homme aussi… primitif._

_Shido le fusille du regard. Kazuki répond par une moue dédaigneuse. Il croit un instant qu'il va l'attaquer mais il n'en est rien et quelque part, cela le rend encore plus furieux. Shido ne le considère pas comme digne d'être son adversaire, il en est certain. Kazuki n'a de plus toujours pas digéré son échec à obtenir son nom la dernière fois, même s'il l'a découvert plus tard, après enquête. Apprendre qu'il fait partie du clan des Maryudo ne l'a pas étonné ni impressionné. C'est bien pire que cela : il est intrigué et il s'en veut parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. _

_De son côté, Shido ne parvient pas à se sentit à l'aise. Il sait que depuis leur première rencontre, il a gardé un ascendant psychologique sur Kazuki mais à cet instant, il se sent comme un animal qui a sous-estimé sa proie et il déteste ça. Kazuki a changé. La première fois, il lui a fait penser à un gosse, une petite fille qui ignore tout de la vie. Aujourd'hui, Shido éprouve de la méfiance. Son instinct lui crie que l'homme en face de lui est dangereux ; or, il ne fait pas équipe avec des ennemis potentiels, encore moins avec des… hommes de ce genre. Kazuki doit être du type à passer des heures à se préparer le matin et à faire preuve d'une délicatesse à fleur de peau. Jamais il ne supporterait un équipier pareil._

_Finalement, Ginji perd patience. _

_- Bon, très bien. Vous voulez vous taper dessus ? Allez-y. Défoulez-vous. Mais je vous préviens, ajoute-t-il en agitant son index, celui qui tue l'autre aura affaire à moi._

_Et il s'éloigne. Les deux hommes le suivent un moment des yeux puis se retournent l'un vers l'autre. La même stupéfaction se lit sur leur visage. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shido secoue mentalement la tête. Ils s'étaient bel et bien affrontés après ça, et avaient fini sur un match nul, mais assez étrangement, ça n'avait pas été dans le même esprit. Aujourd'hui encore, il ignore ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi en définitive ils ne se sont pas entretués. Ils auraient pu. Il porte encore les cicatrices de ce combat, tout comme Kazuki. Cet affrontement n'avait pas fait d'eux des équipiers, encore moins des amis, mais ç'avait eu le mérite de mettre une chose au clair : chacun avait les moyens de tuer l'autre. Quelque part, cette reconnaissance avait été le départ de tout le reste. Là encore, Shido ignore pourquoi et comment ça s'est produit. Kazuki le sait peut-être, il ne lui a jamais demandé. Ce n'est pas comme si savoir lui importait réellement.

Il observe du coup de l'œil son ami, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, et son regard s'attarde sur les traits fins et séduisants du jeune homme. Sur ses longs cheveux lisses, ses yeux doux, sa silhouette mince et gracieuse. Et il sourit, amusé. C'est incontestable, il ressemble à une fille. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne se moque plus – plus trop – c'est parce qu'il sait aussi que derrière cette apparente fragilité se cache une force colossale et il réalise qu'il n'a pas envie de s'y mesurer.

Cette pensée inopinée lui fait froncer les sourcils. Il n'est pas du genre à fuir le conflit ou le combat, bien au contraire, pas plus qu'il ne rechigne à se battre contre Jubei, Emishi ou Mido – mais avec lui, les choses sont particulières – si ces derniers le lui proposent. Avec Kazuki cependant, ce n'est pas pareil. Il ne veut pas se battre contre lui et il est un peu troublé de constater que ce n'est pas par peur. Il se tourne sur le côté et soupire, agacé. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'aime pas rester trop longtemps avec Kazuki : son ami a la désagréable habitude de lui faire se poser des questions souvent perturbantes et de le faire réfléchir plus qu'il ne trouve sain de le faire. Son regard se perd dans le vague tandis qu'un nouveau souvenir affleure. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Toujours…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Shido sort de la salle d'informatique de Macubex, les mains dans les poches, et sifflote avec insouciance. Les choses ne vont pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait craint. Elles vont même plutôt bien. Les Volts règnent à présent sans partage sur la partie basse du Mugenjô et tout le monde les respecte. Mieux : on les aime. Lui-même, en tant que général de l'empereur, jouit d'un prestige particulier et il n'en est pas peu fier même s'il préfère toujours la compagnie des animaux à ceux des humains. Il sait que cette attitude en intrigue et effraie plus d'un mais il s'en moque. Le Mugenjô a beau être un lieu à part sous bien des points, il n'échappe pas à toutes les règles. _

_Ce n'est pas grave. Ici, Shido se sent à l'aise. Il est loin d'être le seul à avoir des dons particuliers et si, au départ, il en avait éprouvé un peu d'agacement, cette situation lui convient finalement très bien. Il a beau ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amis – et même pas du tout hormis Ginji – il se sent à sa place et il a vécu suffisamment de choses douloureuses pour pouvoir apprécier une telle situation. La solitude ne le dérange pas, ne l'a jamais fait. Se savoir accepté en revanche, c'est nouveau. _

_Il sort sur une des nombreuses passerelles accolées au bâtiment central et pose ses mains sur la rambarde. Le ciel est très sombre, scellé par les nuages. Il y a beaucoup d'humidité dans l'air, de la chaleur aussi. L'orage ne devrait pas tarder à éclater. Shido ferme les yeux pour savourer le contact de l'air sur son visage. Peu importe qu'il soit humide ou sec, il aime se sentir en contact avec ce qui l'entoure. Un bruit imperceptible sur sa droite lui fait battre des paupières. Il se tourne… et aussitôt, se crispe. _

_C'est Kazuki. Il est assis sur la rambarde à quelques mètres de lui, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Il ne dit rien, n'a même pas regardé Shido. Ce dernier ressent une pointe d'exaspération à constater que la « fillette », comme il continue de l'appeler, persiste à se mettre sur son chemin, même dans les moments les plus inattendus puis il remarque que les cheveux de Kazuki sont dénoués et que les deux grelots n'y sont pas fixés. Ses longues mèches volent dans le vent autour de son visage, le cachent et le dévoilent tour à tour. Shido l'observe un moment et se surprend à trouver une certaine beauté à l'ensemble. _

Qu'est-ce que je raconte comme conneries encore ?

_Trouver Kazuki beau… Franchement, des fois, il a des pensées vraiment saugrenues. Il croise les bras. A l'évidence, Kazuki sait qu'il est là alors pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ? Ce n'est pas que c'est vexant mais… Si, en fait, c'est vexant. En général, Shido n'aime pas être dérangé mais il aime encore moins être ignoré, qui plus est par Kazuki. Il pourrait le tuer là, maintenant, s'il le voulait – bon, ce serait un manque total d'honneur de sa part étant donné que Kazuki est désarmé mais merde ! Il avait qu'à les avoir sur lui ses putains de grelots. Personne ne lui a demandé de les retirer – et se faire dédaigner ainsi est vraiment humiliant. _

_Il fait deux pas vers Kazuki._

_- T'as des envies suicidaires ? lui lance-t-il._

_Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers lui, le dévisage un instant puis reprend sa position de départ sans répondre. Shido ressent soudain l'envie de le pousser dans le vide. Il se rapproche._

_- Eh, j'te parle, fillette. _

_- Je t'ai entendu, répond Kazuki d'une voix morne._

_- Et alors ta mère t'a pas appris que quand on te pose une question, on doit y répondre ?_

_Kazuki tourne vivement la tête vers lui et dans la pénombre, Shido voit ses yeux bruns habituellement si doux étinceler de colère. Il fait la moue. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction mais au moins, ça lui confirme que le Tisseur est encore doté d'un minimum d'intelligence et dans un sens, ça le rassure._

_- Quoi ? ricane-t-il. T'as le mal du pays, c'est ça ? Pauvre chou, va. Retourne pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman, fillette. Le Mûgenjô, c'est pas fait pour les mauviettes._

_Kazuki fronce les sourcils, l'air définitivement fâché. Un sentiment de satisfaction envahit Shido. Ça lui apprendra à l'ignorer. Des vérités de ce genre, il peut en balancer des dizaines s'il en a envie, et il se trouve que là, il en a envie justement. Il ouvre la bouche pour attaquer de nouveau mais contre toute attente, les traits de Kazuki se décrispent et une grande tristesse se peint sur son visage. Il détourne à nouveau la tête._

_Complètement pris au dépourvu par ce revirement de situation, Shido se laisse envahir par l'exaspération. Alors là, c'est vraiment le comble ! Il lui parle, le provoque, a l'indulgence de lui témoigner de l'intérêt alors qu'il est plus ennuyeux qu'un dimanche pluvieux et ce maudit travesti continue de l'ignorer ?! Hors de question. Il rejoint Kazuki en trois enjambées et le cogne brutalement au visage. Le jeune homme tombe à la renverse et lève des yeux incrédules en direction de Shido, une main sur sa joue enflée._

_- Qu'est-ce que… commence-t-il, interdit._

_- Tu me casses les couilles ! l'interrompt sèchement le Maître des Bêtes. Je sais pas ce que t'as et j'en ai rien à battre mais reste pas avachi comme ça, ça m'énerve ! Sérieux… T'es un général ou quoi ?_

_Shido ne sait pas très bien pourquoi il dit tout ça, pourquoi il n'est pas parti dès qu'il a vu que Kazuki était là et pourquoi il souhaite tellement que le jeune homme réagisse à ses provocations. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il est bien trop énervé._

_- Lève-toi ou je te castre d'un coup de pied, lui dit-il encore. Quoique après ce que je viens de voir, je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à endommager…_

Si avec ça, il ne m'en colle pas une…

_Et là, assis par terre, la joue rouge et les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement, Kazuki se met soudain à rire. Un rire sincère, léger, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Shido est paralysé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi diable rit-il ? Il se fout de lui ou quoi ?_

Ma parole, je vais lui casser la gueule !

_Il se penche vers Kazuki, le saisit par le col et lève le poing, fermement décidé à lui refaire le portrait. C'est alors qu'il croise le regard rieur du Tisseur. Ce ne sont plus du tout les mêmes yeux : ils pétillent de malice et de quelque chose que Shido ne parvient pas à identifier et qui le trouble au-delà de toute expression. Sa main tremble fugitivement. Il ignore ce qui se passe mais quand il refait surface, il se rend compte qu'il a lâché Kazuki et que ce dernier s'est relevé et lui sourit à présent aimablement. Shido fronce les sourcils._

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire niais ? A quoi il pense encore ?

_- Merci, Shido…_

_Les mots résonnent de façon étrangement lointaine, comme s'ils avaient été destinés à quelqu'un d'autre ou crié du sommet d'un précipice sans fond. Shido ne réalise pas tout de suite que c'est à lui que Kazuki s'adresse et quand il le comprend finalement, il est extrêmement soulagé d'avoir la lucidité nécessaire pour réagir par le mépris. Il secoue la tête._

_- Vas-y, marmonne-t-il. Suicide-toi, ça vaudra mieux._

_Il lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne rapidement. Les pensées tourbillonnent désagréablement dans sa tête. Il jure tout bas._

Enfoiré de Tisseur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kazuki tourne la tête sur le côté et suit des yeux un papillon aux ailes bleues et rouges se poser sur un bosquet de roses à côté de lui. Il tend lentement le bras et son index. L'insecte volette un instant d'une fleur à l'autre puis s'approche de la main de Kazuki et finalement s'y pose. Toujours très doucement, sans geste brusque, le jeune homme approche son doigt de son visage. Le papillon ne bouge pas, seules ses ailes battent, à intervalles réguliers, comme les battements d'un cœur. Kazuki a un sourire mélancolique. Le souvenir n'est pas particulièrement agréable. Ce jour là, Toshiki lui avait fait savoir qu'il partait, qu'il quittait les Volts et les Fûga par refus de servir Ginji. Cette décision avait fait beaucoup de peine à Kazuki et ravivé des souvenirs douloureux. Toute la bonne volonté de Jubei n'y avait rien changé. Kazuki était en train de se demander s'il la meilleure chose à faire n'était pas encore de rejoindre Toshiki quand Shido était venu le « réconforter ». Sans le savoir, avec ses piques de plus ou moins bon goût et son coup de poing, son équipier l'avait persuadé de rester. Il ne le lui a jamais dit.

Shido observe son ami tendre la main vers un papillon et l'approcher de son visage, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Il se demande à quoi il peut bien penser, quel souvenir il est cette fois en train d'examiner. Une sensation de malaise naît au creux de son ventre. Il n'aime pas voir la tristesse sur le visage de Kazuki, ça l'énerve et ça lui rappelle ce fameux soir. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il désire le voir, en homme abattu et défaitiste. Il veut le voir fort, droit et fier. Il veut le voir comme lors de leurs retrouvailles par l'intermédiaire de Ginji. Il n'a jamais su pourquoi Kazuki était si triste ce soir là, son ami ne le lui a jamais dit et il n'a jamais cherché à savoir. Ça n'a plus tellement d'importance maintenant. Aujourd'hui par contre, il a envie de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de son ami. Comprendre pour mieux effacer cette mélancolie qui ne lui sied pas du tout.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette gueule ? lui demande-t-il avec brusquerie.

Kazuki se tourne vers lui, manifestement surpris, puis il sourit. Le papillon s'envole.

- Pour rien, répond-il avec un geste de la main. Rien d'important.

- Je vais vraiment te châtrer si tu continues à débiter des conneries, réplique Shido, à nouveau agacé. Et cette fois, ça va faire mal parce que des couilles, je sais que t'en as.

Un éclair de surprise passe dans les yeux de Kazuki. Shido comprend avec un mélange de confusion et de satisfaction qu'il avait le même souvenir que lui en tête. Il chasse rapidement son étonnement et redonne une expression sérieuse à son visage. Les deux hommes se dévisagent un long moment puis, comme Shido l'avait espéré et attendu, le sourire de Kazuki revient. Il rit un peu puis regarde ailleurs et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec grâce. Shido en est heureux mais il ne le montre pas.

- Alors ? aboie-t-il.

Demi sourire de Kazuki.

- Je repensais au soir où tu m'as consolé à coups de poing. Un voile passe fugitivement devant son visage. C'était le soir où Toshiki m'a dit qu'il avait décidé de partir.

Shido fronce les sourcils. Ce n'était que pour cela ?

- C'est pour ça que t'avais le cafard ?

- En partie, oui.

_En partie ?_

- C'était pas une grosse perte. Ce mec était un vrai boulet. Il ne voulait même pas servir Ginji…

- Ne parle pas comme ça de lui, s'il te plait.

La voix de Kazuki s'est durcie. Shido est un instant pris au dépourvu puis il hausse les épaules.

- Je dis les choses telles que je les pense, c'est tout. En tous cas, il ne méritait pas que tu déprimes pour lui. S'il est parti, c'est qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à toi.

- Quoi ?

Il souffle avec mécontentement. Kazuki est extrêmement intelligent mais il passe parfois à côté de choses vraiment évidentes.

- Si vraiment, il avait été prêt à tout pour toi, explique-t-il en regardant le ciel, il aurait accepté d'être aux ordres de Ginji. Renoncer à t'obéir pour le servir lui n'aurait pas dû avoir d'importance. En partant, il s'est comporté comme un égoïste, c'est tout.

Un silence s'installe. Shido ne regarde pas Kazuki. Il a dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Maintenant, c'est à son ami de décider ce qu'il en pense et si ça change sa manière de voir les choses. Il espère que oui. Il n'a pas envie que Kazuki se prenne la tête ou fasse la tronche pour des conneries pareilles. En tous les cas, ce n'est pas cela qui va le pousser à réviser son jugement sur Toshiki. Il n'a jamais apprécié le personnage, bien trop arrogant à son goût. Il peut maintenant ajouter les adjectifs « hypocrite » et « égoïste » à sa liste de défauts. Il siffle avec dédain. Comment Kazuki peut-il accorder tant d'importance à l'avis d'un mec pareil ?

- Shido…

Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers son ami. Kazuki le fixe avec un sérieux et une intensité qu'il ne lui a encore jamais vus.

- Merci.

_Ça devient une habitude ou quoi ?_

- J'en veux pas de tes remerciements, répond-il d'un ton bourru. Si tu faisais la tronche à cause de ce connard, franchement, c'est pas la peine.

Il se rend compte qu'il est content malgré tout.

Les battements de cœur de Kazuki se sont légèrement accélérés. Une vague d'affection pour Shido l'envahit. Son ami n'est pas vraiment du genre à prêter son épaule pour pleurer ou même à écouter avec compassion. Tout cela ne l'intéresse pas. Son truc à lui, c'est de faire en sorte que le défaitisme ne s'installe pas, ni chez lui ni chez les autres. Il est brusque, pas toujours très subtile dans ses approches et parfois blessant mais quelque part, sa façon simple de voir les choses – comme il vient de le démontrer – est plus efficace que tous les discours amicaux du monde. Le départ de Toshiki est une blessure vieille et profonde que même Jubei n'a jamais réussi à guérir complètement. Shido y est parvenu en quelques phrases. Bien sûr, ça ne suffira pas à tout cicatriser mais voir que son ami s'intéresse vraiment à cet épisode de sa vie touche Kazuki.

Il ferme les yeux. Après que Toshiki soit parti, il avait traversé une période de découragement, de doute, même après le coup de poing de Shido. Ç'avait été dur, douloureux, même s'il n'en avait rien dit, ni à Ginji ni à personne. Jubei avait deviné bien sûr mais Kazuki n'avait jamais pu cacher grand-chose au maître des aiguilles. Il se demande à présent ce qui se passerait cette fois si Shido sortait brusquement de sa vie. Cette simple idée le glace d'effroi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_- Kazuki…_

_Le Tisseur se retourne et sourit en voyant Shido lui faire face. Sa présence est la bienvenue au milieu du chaos qui s'est installé dans le Mûgenjô. Tout a changé. Ginji est parti, il a renoncé à son titre d'empereur de la Foudre et les a tous laissés. La nouvelle a eu l'effet d'un tremblement de terre sur tous les Volts, surtout les quatre généraux. Kazuki n'ignore pas que Shido a été particulièrement blessé par cette décision, même s'il n'en montre rien. Il commence à bien le connaître et il le voit sur son visage, dans ses yeux qui n'ont plus la même lueur depuis maintenant un mois._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il._

_- Je m'en vais._

_Le cœur de Kazuki rate un battement._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je m'en vais, répète Shido. Je quitte le Mûgenjô. _

_Kazuki soupire. La nouvelle l'attriste mais elle ne l'étonne pas. Il aurait dû le voir venir, il aurait dû y penser. Des quatre généraux, c'est sans doute Shido qui avait mis le plus de confiance en Ginji, celui pour qui l'Empereur de la Foudre avait le plus d'importance. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, le Maître des Bêtes doit se sentir affreusement seul et trahi. Il n'a pas tellement d'amis à proprement dit, de groupe dans lequel il aurait une place comme lui-même et les anciens Fûga. Le regret submerge Kazuki. Il s'en veut un peu de ne pas l'avoir vu tout de suite._

_- J'ai rejoint les Volts pour Ginji et pour personne d'autre, reprend Shido. S'il n'est plus là, je n'ai aucune raison de rester._

_Kazuki déglutit. _

_- Je comprends, dit-il tout bas. _

_Il ne lui dit pas que ses paroles le blessent beaucoup. Il ne lui dit pas non plus qu'il voudrait qu'il reste, que si lui aussi s'en va, alors les Volts perdront définitivement leur sens. Il ne lui dit rien de tout ça. Ce n'est pas la peine. Ginji lui a demandé de prendre la relève à la tête des Volts mais Kazuki est suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il n'obtiendra jamais le même respect. Le départ de Shido en est la preuve. Ils ont beau s'être beaucoup rapprochés au cours des derniers mois, le lien n'est apparemment pas assez solide pour le retenir. Son ami a pris sa décision et s'il pense qu'il sera plus heureux hors du Mûgenjô qu'à l'intérieur, Kazuki ne s'opposera pas à son départ. Il n'a aucun droit de le faire._

_- Tu vas le chercher ? demande-t-il._

_- Oui. _

_C'est simple, direct comme toujours. _

_- Et si je croise ce Mido, je lui défonce la gueule._

_Kazuki ne peut s'empêcher de sourire._

_- Si tu fais ça, Ginji risque fort de t'en vouloir, tu sais…_

_- Je sais, oui._

_Ils ne disent rien de plus. Un très long moment s'écoule. Kazuki a l'impression que Shido a du mal à se décider mais il n'en est pas sûr. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Maître des Bêtes hausse les épaules et tend sa main droite à Kazuki. Le jeune homme ferme brièvement les yeux. C'est dommage. Vraiment dommage que ça se termine comme ça. Il sert la main quand même, le cœur gros. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait voulu de l'amitié de Shido. Et tandis qu'il le regarde s'éloigner sans rien dire, il réalise qu'il s'est rarement senti aussi seul._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le sourire amer est de retour. Shido soupire. A quoi Kazuki est-il en train de penser cette fois ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demande-t-il. T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Kazuki cligne des yeux et rougit, comme gêné d'avoir été pris en faute. Il se redresse et secoue la tête en souriant.

- Une connerie, comme tu dis, répond-il. Rien qui t'intéresse.

Shido fait la moue, pas tellement convaincu. Il s'apprête à demander des explications mais finalement, il reste silencieux. Si Kazuki ne veut pas en parler, tant pis et lui-même n'est pas certain de vouloir continuer à jouer les psychologues. Ce n'est pas son rôle et Kazuki le sait. Un long silence s'installe. Shido frissonne en sentant le vent commencer à fraîchir. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel et est surpris de constater que la nuit commence à tomber. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Le temps est passé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il jette un coup d'œil en direction de la maison. Madoka doit être en train de l'attendre pour dîner à l'heure qu'il est.

Son regard se tourne de nouveau vers Kazuki. Son ami a ramené ses jambes contre son torse et a passé ses bras autour de ses genoux sur lesquels son menton est posé. Shido ne lui a encore jamais vu cette posture. Ça lui donne un air… vulnérable. Il pense qu'il devrait se lever, dire à Kazuki de partir mais il n'en fait rien. Pas envie. L'après-midi n'a pas été ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de divertissant mais il n'a pas été désagréable non plus. Et au-delà de ça, il a une sensation… d'inachevé, de bâclage. Comme s'il avait manqué quelque chose d'important. Il pourrait mettre l'impression de côté et aller rejoindre sa petite amie mais il sait, au fond de lui, que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Le jeune homme serre les dents, frustré.

_Bon, ça va, j'ai compris._

- Dis-moi ce que tu….

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, le coupe alors Kazuki.

Et sans attendre la réponse, il déplie ses jambes et s'étire. Shido se fige en plein mouvement, extrêmement vexé et, ce qui est déjà beaucoup plus dérangeant, un peu déçu. Il dévisage un instant Kazuki puis hausse les épaules en essayant de dissimuler son mécontentement :

- Comme tu veux, marmonne-t-il.

Il ne dit rien tandis que le Tisseur se lève et brosse ses vêtements pour en enlever les quelques herbes collées mais il est contrarié et cette fois, il ne sert à rien d'essayer de le nier. Toujours en silence, il emboîte le pas à Kazuki jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin de Madoka puis les deux hommes s'arrêtent. Ils ne se regardent pas, ne se parlent pas. Mais ils ne séparent pas non plus. Shido a beau penser qu'ils ont l'air stupide à rester piqués plantés comme ça sans rien faire, il ne peut se résoudre à mettre un terme à ce moment. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, entre eux, quelque chose de nouveau. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est et ne veut pas le savoir mais il n'a pas non plus envie de le briser. Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches et soupire. Bizarre. Cet après-midi l'a rendu vraiment bizarre.

Kazuki lève le nez.

- Je pense qu'il fera beau demain, dit-il.

Shido ne voit absolument pas l'intérêt d'une telle remarque mais il acquiesce.

- Si tu le dis…

Silence.

- J'aime beaucoup regarder les étoiles la nuit, reprend le Tisseur quelques minutes plus tard tandis que l'ombre les entoure de plus en plus. Pas toi ?

- Si.

Nouveau silence.

- Tu as déjà essayé de reconnaître les constellations ?

_- C'est quoi cette question débile ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être féru d'astronomie ? _Non.

- Tu devrais. C'est très intéressant. Petite pause. Je te montrerai un jour, si tu veux.

Cette conversation devient vraiment ridicule. Pourquoi ne se contentent-ils pas de se dire bonne nuit ?

- Si ça t'amuse.

Le silence encore. Il se prolonge, s'allonge, s'étire. Ils ne bougent toujours pas. L'obscurité est maintenant presque totale hormis la lumière blanche criarde des réverbères de la rue. Il y a une brise tiède agréable et aucun bruit aux alentours, juste le chant doucereux des insectes nocturnes. C'est une belle nuit.

Kazuki finit par laisser échapper un petit gloussement. Shido hausse un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

Le Tisseur repousse quelques mèches qui lui sont tombés devant le visage avec un sourire.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on est partis pour passer la nuit ici.

Shido hausse les épaules. Même si c'est vrai, il passe toutes ses nuits dehors alors une de plus ou de moins… Ce ne sera pas non plus la première fois qu'il dort ou veille avec Kazuki. Le Tisseur n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un partenaire divertissant la nuit, pas plus que le jour en tout cas, mais il a l'habitude. Et puis… il ne sait pas trop… Peut-être une vague curiosité. Quelque chose lui dit que cette nuit ne sera pas tout à fait comme les autres. Pas vraiment.

- Ouais…

**FIN**


End file.
